Previously, many types of liquid containers have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to cover, brew beverages, and drink liquids directly from a container.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Pat. No.InventorIssue Date5,680,951Feltman, III et al.Oct. 28, 19975,918,761WissingerJul. 6, 19996,170,693 B1GotoJan. 9, 20016,662,978 B2Lin et al.Dec. 16, 20037,299,955 B2Pelkey et al.Nov. 27, 2007D575,156 SLinAug. 18, 2008D574,244 SLinAug. 5, 20087,571,830 B2LinAug. 11, 20097,958,816 B2LinJun. 14, 20118,459,468 B2LinJun. 11, 20132012/0213978 A1Libourel et al.Aug. 22, 2013
Feltman, III et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,951 teaches a cover for a cup which consists of a cap and a lid which are rotatably mounted and permit fluid flow when openings are aligned. Outwardly extending fingers latch rings together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,761 issued to Wissinger is for an insulated container and cover utilizing a single seal elastomeric ring for sealing mating surfaces and define a cover mounting assembly which is removable.
Goto in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,693 B1 teaches a drinking receptacle having an inner cover applied to the top of a receptacle main body which also has a heat insulation function. An outer cover and an inner cover are sealed there between forming the insulation barrier. The inner cover has a plate covering the upper opening of the body and includes a drinking spout and an air vent.
Lin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,978 B2 disclose a liquid storage vessel stopper having interchangeable plugs each having a body with an inner shell affixed to an outer shell. The inner shell communicates with a liquid storage vessel with threads and the plugs are the so called twist to pour or push to pour type. When the push to pour button is depressed the second time the plug disengages.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,955 B2 of Pelkey et al. is for a beverage container lid with a tipper lid with an aperture extending through the body and upper surface. A stopper is provided which is movable for selectable opening and closing.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,830 B2 issued to Lin presents a beverage liquid container, with attachments, consisting of an insulated container for holding ingredients for protein supplement drinks. The liquid container with attachments permits mixing by shaking to and fro while retaining large pieces of ice. A removable top member incorporates a smooth peripheral lip for drinking and a lid interfaces with the top member permitting consumption directly from the liquid container with attachments when the lid is removed
Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,816 B2 teaches a multi-function beverage brewer and cap which includes a travel mug. A filter basket is removably positioned within a top opening of the travel mug and a storage container is used to retain additional tea leafs or coffee grounds.
Lin in U.S. Pat. No. 8,459,468 B2 discloses a separable cap for a vacuum mug which consists of a removable lid having a graspable shaped lip and a stopper body which includes a central orifice. The lid is attached to the stopper body and a resilient diaphragm plug is compressed between the lid and the body. A beverage filter is removeably attached to the body permitting a beverage media to be placed therein and hot water poured over the media farming a beverage after steeping.
U.S. patent application publication 2012/0213978 A1 of Libourel et al. teach an insulated container defined with an outer layer and an inner layer with a vacuum space therebetween. A vent equalizes the internal pressure when heated.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited design patents.